


One Man's Journey

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ is having second thoughts about Milt moving in.  In fact, Russ is having second thoughts about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Journey

One Man’s Journey  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ is having second thoughts about Milt moving in. In fact, Russ is having second thoughts about everything. 

 

Russ had been nervous all day long after they got back from Chicago. That night Milt was moving in with him and Russ wasn’t sure he made the right call. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Milt teased as he walked up to him in Milt’s apartment. 

“Nothing, just wondering where I’m going to put all of this stuff in my place.”

“Russ, why don’t we wait a few weeks for me to move in? How does that sound?” Milt asked. 

Russ smiled and said, “I think we were moving too fast. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to spend the night with me.”

“You go ahead and go home and I’ll talk to you later on. I’ll come by after dinner for the night, if that’s okay.”

Russ looked strangely at him and asked, “All right, what’s going on?”

“I’m a little nervous, Russ. I think we might have gone too fast. Two days is sort of a whirlwind romance, don’t you think?”

Russ smiled and pulled Milt in for a kiss. “I’m still crazy about you. I just don’t know how I feel about sharing my place with you. And besides, I need to tell Holly about us. I’ve always given her the impression that she and I were something. I don’t want to hurt her in any way.”

Milt nodded his head and kissed Russ back again. “Go tell her tonight if you want. I’ll come over tomorrow night.”

“Can I call you when I get home? Then we could make dinner plans or something.” Russ was smiling like crazy. 

Milt tried to smile back and said, “Sure. Call when you get a chance.”

Russ shook his head back and forth and said, “I’m not going to blow you off, man.”

Milt did smile this time. “Good, I’ll be waiting for your call.”

Russ left and drove off with Milt looking out the window, looking a little lost. After all, Milt was the one left alone after the bomb that Russ dropped. Why couldn’t Milt find someone that really wanted to be with him?

*

When Russ got to the station, he had all of the paperwork needed for the commander and gave it to her. Then he asked Holly if she would like to join him for a drink since it was five o’clock.

Holly jumped up and followed Russ and they went to the bar across the street. They sat down in a booth and Holly decided there wouldn’t ever be a more perfect time to ask Russ out. 

“Russell, I wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight. Do you think that would be okay?”

“I think we need to talk first and then if you want to go to dinner, we can, but things may change after I talk to you about everything.”

“So talk. What’s going on?” Holly was all ears. 

“Milt and I are a couple. There I said it out loud. It’s hard the first time. We discovered that we are good for each other while we were in Chicago. And I would really like us to remain close friends.”

Holly just sat there with her mouth agape and finally said, “I’m a little surprised. I didn’t know you liked men.”

“I’m bi, Holly. I know this is a shock, but try and understand. I need you in my corner,” Russ pleaded. 

“How about some drinks tonight and we’ll celebrate?” Holly asked, not sounding too happy. 

Russ felt like shit. “Sure, we’ll have some drinks. What’s your favorite drink?”

She smiled and answered, “Any type of cocktail with banana in it.”

“Well, let’s have some banana drinks tonight and celebrate my new life and to our friendship.”

They ordered one drink after another and Russ was getting really drunk. He lost count at five drinks and they were strong. Holly moved over and pulled him in for a kiss. Russ sighed as he kissed her back. _You asshole._

“Come and stay with me. Just one night.” 

Russ stood up and said, “I have to run to the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

He walked in, went into a stall, sat down and called Milt. “Hey, I was thinking you forgot about me.”

“I fucked up, Milt. I’m at the bar with Holly and we’re both drunk. She just kissed me and asked me to spend the night with her. I don’t know how to handle this. I’m sitting in a restroom stall right now. This is a new low even for me.”

“If that’s the case, go sleep with her.” And Russ’s phone went dead. 

“Oh fuck, he’s mad now.” Russ called Milt once more and heard, “What?”

“Could you come down and pick me up. I’m so drunk. I don’t even trust myself in a cab.”

“Why? You think you’re going to jump the driver?” Milt asked very sarcastically. 

“I told her about us, Milt.”

Milt was surprised. “You did? And she took it badly, right?”

“Yeah, she wants me to spend one night with her but I’m thinking I don’t want to. I want to sleep with you tonight.”

Milt brightened up somewhat. “All right, stay in the restroom for a little while and I’ll be there in a flash. Thank you for calling me, Russ.”

“Who else would I call?” he asked, drunkenly. 

Milt laughed and said, “I’m on my way.”

Russ stayed in the restroom for about ten minutes and then walked out. He sat down at the table where Holly was and said, “Milt is on his way down. He’s going to drive us both home.”

“I knew you were going to call him. I’m sorry I asked you to sleep with me. I know better than that,” Holly admitted. 

Russ looked sad. He knew he had hurt her feelings that night and probably didn’t handle it well at all.

The door opened and Milt walked in and said, “Hello, Holly. I hear my friend has let you get good and drunk. He’s not been a good boy, has he?”

Holly laughed softly and said, “He’s been an excellent boy. He wouldn’t go home with me, Milt. I see now that he belongs to you. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Holly. For being so understanding about the two of us. Not everyone is going to take it this well,” Milt said. 

Holly giggled. “You think I took it well? Wow, you must be expecting bad stuff.”

Russ smiled at her and said, “We don’t really want to tell anyone else for a short while. We need to get things straight for us. Oh man, we aren’t straight, that won’t work will it?”

Holly giggled again and Russ did, too.

Milt rolled his eyes and said, “Come on, I’m taking you home, both of you.”

“Do you promise to be good to him, Milt?” Holly asked, very seriously. 

“I promise, Holly. We’re going to have fights because he’s obnoxious every day. So that won’t change. But always know that we will kiss and make up. Don’t worry about him, okay?”

“Okay, Milt. I’m going to have to trust you.”

Milt glanced over at Russ and saw he was sleeping. Milt rolled his eyes again and then helped him up and they staggered out of the bar. Milt put him in the back seat and laid him on the cool leather. He put Holly in the front seat where he could keep an eye on her and buckled her in.

“I need your address, Holly.”

She gave it to him and giggled again. Milt was about tired of drunks by this time. He drove her home and got her into her apartment and then he drove to Russ’s house and helped him get inside. 

Milt got Russ undressed and put him in bed. “Russ, did you have any dinner tonight?”

“No…” He sounded like he was going to cry. Milt looked at him and realized he was going to throw up, not cry. Milt helped him get to the bathroom in plenty of time and left him there with a cool rag on his forehead. 

Milt called the Chinese restaurant that he used all the time and gave him Russ’s address. He was going to make Russ eat something and hopefully he would feel better soon. 

A half-hour later, Russ came walking out of the bathroom, looking pretty green. “Don’t even drink mixed drinks with banana in them. They are really gross when you puke them up.”

Milt laughed. “Do you think you’ll be able to eat something? I ordered dinner for us.”

“I brushed my teeth, could I have a kiss?” Russ whined. 

Milt laughed again. “I love kissing you.” He pulled Russ into his arms and they began to kiss like crazy.

“This is why I called you tonight. I like this. No, I love this. This thing we have. I know I’m a dick sometimes, but know that I’m wild about you.”

“I do know. Just don’t get drunk with Holly again, okay?”

“Yes, Milt.” Russ teased. 

Dinner came and Russ found himself eating some LoMein and it was not hard on his stomach at all. In fact, it was very good. Russ ate two helpings while Milt ate three other things from the delivery. 

Once they got done eating, Russ went in to take a shower. When he got out, the house was dark and he found a naked Milt lying on his bed. 

Russ slid onto the bed and said, “I don’t think I can do anything tonight.”

“You can hold on to me, right?” Milt asked. 

“That I can do,” Russ answered, wearing a big smile that lit up the room. 

They spooned together and before long, Milt was sound asleep and Russ was listening to him breathe. Russ wiped the tears from his eyes before he woke Milt up. He had almost fucked up everything. He had wanted Holly. What was he going to do about that? Milt deserved a much better man than he was. 

Milt rolled over and faced Russ and asked, “Are you sorry you’re with me?”

“I don’t know, Milt.”

“I better go home. You think and let me know,” Milt said as he dressed and Russ felt like sobbing as he walked out the door. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Agnew?_ He curled up around Milt’s pillow and hoped that tomorrow he could think straighter. Or not straight at all.

TBC


End file.
